Cold, Broken Hallelujah
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Quick little three-shot. Greed's chimeras all somehow survived and stayed together, but with nowhere to go. Luckily they're taken in by a young woman... who seems somewhat familiar. hinted Greed/OC but not the focus


**... I have waaaay too many unfinished stories. So, this time I actually decided to shoot for something I knew I could finish without switching moods too fast. XD**

**So this is only going to be three chapters, a "three-shot" of sorts. :D I know exactly how I want them all to go, so hopefully I can get a bit of interest and I can finish the other two relatively quickly.**

**This is a bit AU in FMA, since I have all four chimeras surviving. Just pretend... they uh... escaped from the people who tried to kill them. They escaped and now they're together. Shhh, it makes sense. XD *crappy excuses***

**I got inspired by listening to the song in the epigraph. I heard it in a video I was watching about Hellsing, and I was immediately addicted. :D ... I think it was featured in Shrek or something...? xD**

**GREED! DISCLAIMER!**

**Greed: The 'almighty authoress' over there? *points at A'isha* Yeah. She doesn't own us. And thank God.**

**Dolcetto: *peeks up* She doesn't own the song in there either! Okay? Okay!**

**XD They're so great to have around~**

**Anyway! I hope this uplifts you and makes your day a little bit brighter. That's what I'm aiming for, if not in this chapter then the story as a whole.**

**Hope you enjoy, everyone! Leave me some reviews if you like!**

* * *

_Maybe there's a God above_  
_And all I ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_  
_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah..._  
_~Rufus Wainwright, "Hallelujah'_

* * *

There was a frantic shuffle of feet as the small group hurried back, prompted by the vague threat of a passerby bustling past on the sidewalk. The largest of the group managed to usher the others in first, covering them as best he could. Whoever the person was they were gone fairly quickly, probably not even taking notice of the four chimeras huddled together in the alleyway. They were likely just trying to get back home, out of the cold rain that was falling from the darkening sky, and couldn't be bothered to pay attention to anything else.

After a moment of silence, a collective breath was let out. It had been difficult enough finding each other after all the events; it was harder hiding and attempting to stay together. Only two days had passed since they'd reformed their little family, minus one member, and already they were struggling not to be found. They really were trying to refrain from stealing things, but even the strongest was starting to feel the hunger.

"Roa..." a small voice piped up. It was shaky, quiet, and came from the smallest member of the group. His lizard-like tail flicked back and forth under his raggedy cloak, the result of nervousness and uncertainty. "W... What do we do now...?"

The largest of the group, the one who had tried to keep them all safe, sighed as he glanced out into the street. "I don't know, Bido."

Another voice joined the conversation, more confident than the first but not quite as steady as the largest. "Well, we can't just stand around here and do nothing." His foot scraped the concrete below, its owner tired of being stuck in a small space with the rest of the group. "I'm hungry, and cold, and sore, and I'm not the only one."

There was an unintelligible murmur of agreement from the only female, who despite her snakelike powers was no more comfortable than her companions. "He's not wrong," she added, crossing her arms over her chest. "We're not safe out here, and you know it, Roa. We've survived this long, but each moment we're out here is another opportunity for someone to see us."

"And if someone sees us, you _know_ what they'll do!" the former speaker continued, wrapping his arms around the smallest member at the lizard-man's urging.

The largest, Roa, closed his eyes. "Martel, Dolcetto, I know. I know. Believe it or not, I've been trying to come up with a plan of what to do. We can't just stay in an alley for the rest of our lives... but I can't think of a way to get food without risking exposure to civilians. We don't have anything to disguise ourselves."

"Th-Then what do we do?" Bido asked again, nuzzling against Dolcetto. He certainly wasn't the only one who was frightened, but the others hid it surprisingly well, while his emotions easily came through.

Before Roa even had time to think, the intimidating sound of footfalls reached their ears - Dolcetto's sooner than the others'. "Guys, get back..." he tried to warn them, but it was all for naught. Almost as soon as he'd spoken, a figure emerged from the steamy fog that had risen up from the streets.

As it got closer, it was revealed to be the figure of a woman. She was dressed quite casually, wearing not even a jacket over her short-sleeved top and trousers. Her shoes were actually heeled boots, which explained why they could all hear the footsteps so clearly. Her crimson hair was cut to fall neatly just a little past her chin, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with something they hadn't seen in a long time... something they couldn't even identify. She carried herself with a confidence that, for some reason, reminded them all of Greed, although nobody would have dared to voice that opinion.

The chimeras all stood there, frozen, for a moment, staring at the woman. In return, the woman was staring right back at them, although she was actually smirking a little. There was no hint of disgust, hate, or condescension in her eyes or even her whole face. Even so, Bido shrunk back against Dolcetto, whose arm tightened protectively around him. They were all afraid, because the fact that someone had spotted them meant that all their effort in trying to keep each other safe had meant nothing. What was this woman going to do to them? Did she have a gun? Would she shoot them? Would she run home and call the military to take them away, lock them up, experiment on them, and possibly kill them?

After that moment, so long that it seemed like hours, the woman finally took a step forward. Her boots sloshed in a puddles, splashing muddy raindrops near the chimeras' feet. Very slowly, she made the first move. She extended her arm, but it wasn't to grab a gun from her pocket. Her hand came toward them, palm up and fingers empty, then she spoke. "You're chimeras, right?" Her voice wasn't harsh or judgmental, instead carrying the very same thing that was in her eyes. The thing they couldn't identify, which Roa was just now realizing seemed to be sympathy. It had been such a long time since any of them had encountered it, besides Greed... even that was over quickly. They'd almost forgotten what it was like to be treated with kindness.

The woman didn't wait for an answer. "You must be," she mused, blinking and looking each one of them over. "I think I know who you are. Roa, the ox... Martel, the snake... Bido, the lizard... and Dolcetto, the dog. I've heard a lot about you all." She smiled, then clarified, "Good things, of course, good things." She pressed on, holding her hand out further toward the group. "Aww, don't just stand there. You all look starving and freezing. Come on now, my house is very close, and the streets are empty. No one will see you," she reassured, seeing the conflicted look in most of their eyes. (After all, it wouldn't be fair for her to offer them food and shelter if there was a high risk of them being seen by others who would probably drag them away to their deaths.)

The small group stood there in silence, various looks passing through all of them. Being somewhere that the sharp winds couldn't get to them sounded nice, as did food in their stomachs. When was the last time they'd eaten? It had to have been before they'd all met up. But could they trust this woman?

Finally, Roa reached his own hand forward and, though he couldn't quite bring himself to clasp her hand, it was enough for the woman, because she smiled before drawing her hand back. She seemed to understand. "... Thank you." The words felt strange rolling off his tongue, but it was nice to be able to say that to someone again, after so long of his whole group being treated like dirt.

"No problem." She waved them forward, giving a quick look to the streets, just to make sure. "Now we should hurry. Please, follow me... it's not far at all."

All four chimeras shared one last glance, and their mouths turned up just a bit. It had been a very long time since they'd been shown such decency. It almost made them feel like they were... humans again.

* * *

They had nearly expected the woman to turn and draw a gun on them at any minute. But they went the whole way without her doing so, and thanks to that she had gained their trust. None of them had trusted anyone except Greed for a while; they still didn't trust many. But for the moment, at least, they trusted her.

Once they'd gotten back to her home, she allowed them to sit or lie as they pleased, while she cooked some food. They all wondered who she was, but it was Bido who asked for her name. She just grinned at him and introduced herself to them as Anna, but she didn't give a last name. They didn't question further, as she'd been nice enough to open up her home to them in the first place. They decided they really shouldn't pry at her for personal information if she didn't talk about it herself.

Dolcetto took his always-preferred spot on the floor, occasionally rolling around on the carpet but mostly snuggling into the blanket that Anna had tossed to him. Martel was perfectly content to simply sit down, in a chair that sunk considerably when she sat in it, but was oddly comfortable. Roa had occupied himself with sitting on the couch and picking up a book from the stack on the table that Anna said they could all look at if they wanted. Bido, for some reason, seemed to want to stay close to Anna, following her around the kitchen and trying to assist her with the cooking. (She appeared to be happy for the help, though. She certainly didn't mind.)

Moreover, Anna seemed just fine with all the current silence. She didn't ask any questions, really, almost as if she weren't curious about the people she'd just practically saved. Like knowing more about them wasn't necessary... like she already knew all she wanted or needed to know. In a way, though, it was almost comforting. It was as if she understood everything they'd been through.

Once everyone had been fed and Anna had allowed Bido to help her with the dishes (as she seemed to know he wouldn't take no for an answer), she sat down on the other end of the couch, leaning back. After a few moment of quiet, in which no one felt the need to speak, Anna crossed her arms. "We should all get some rest." She stretched a bit, and shook her bangs aside. "How long's it been since you all got a good night's sleep? A long time, no doubt... well, feel free to settle in anywhere you feel comfortable. We can talk more about all of this in the morning."

There were a few mumbles of agreement from everyone. Dolcetto arched his back and looked up at Anna, and Bido nestled into a chair, curling his tail up around himself. Roa shifted a bit to partially lie on the couch with his head on the arm of it, while Martel decided to stay in her weirdly comfy chair. For some strange reason, they felt safe when they were near Anna; none of them were willing to leave the room.

Anna smiled at them all, then was gone only for a moment. She came back with an armful of blankets, and went around with them, draping one over the ox chimera first. She reached down and smoothed back his hair, in a sort of sweet manner. Her fingers barely grazed against one of his horns, but it wasn't an unpleasant touch, like so many had been before. "Goodnight, Roa."

He closed his eyes, adjusting the blankets slightly over his body. It had been so long - too long - since he'd been treated with such warm kindness. At last, he could relax and not worry about the group's safety... even if it was only for one night. "Goodnight, Anna," he returned, already feeling himself starting to drift off. He hadn't realized just how tired he was.

Anna gave one last look at him, then crept over to the other side of the room. She carefully tucked a blanket around Martel's lithe frame, brushing the other girl's hair out of her face. She made sure the blanket was as tight as possible without being restricting, as even those who were only part-snake got cold easily. "Goodnight, Martel."

Already half-asleep, Martel clearly welcomed the blanket's warmth. She wiggled into it, grateful for it and wanting more of the wonderful heat. It was so nice to have someone who knew what she needed - what they all needed. It was rather reassuring to know they'd be taken care of. "Mmm... goodnight, Anna..."

Anna giggled, then tiptoed away just a few steps. Being mindful so as not to disturb him, she wrapped a blanket lightly around Bido's small, fragile form. She gazed at him for a few seconds, then bent down and pulled him into a gentle hug, rubbing his back lightly. "Goodnight, Bido."

Sleeping lightly but fairly peacefully, Bido flinched at the touch, almost if he were constantly on guard for an attack. After she spoke though, he seemed to relax a little, and the corners of his mouth turned up just slightly. He didn't speak, but he did make a small noise like a whimper, which showed he'd clearly heard her sentiment.

She smiled, then walked back over to the couch and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. She let out a deep breath and reached out toward Dolcetto to tell him goodnight as well, but when her hand couldn't find him she glanced down. "Dolcetto?"

The dog chimera was on his knees, crouched down and looking up at her with big, pleading eyes. He blinked a few times. "... Anna... would you mind... if I...?"

"You... want to sleep up here with me?" After a few seconds of deliberation, she sighed a bit and patted the couch beside her. "Alright then, come on up."

He grinned and almost immediately jumped up onto the couch, positioning himself on top of her lap. He stretched out with his legs over top of hers, and his head and hands resting on the cushions beside her. He shifted just a little, then yawned loudly and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Anna..."

Her lips turned up, and she reached her hand down to sift through his hair a bit. The look that creeped onto her face was one of obvious fondness, though nobody really saw it. "Goodnight, Dolcetto."

Within a few minutes, she could feel Dolcetto's breathing slow down, and he snored a little, indicating that he had fallen asleep. A quick look around the room confirmed that the rest of the chimeras were asleep as well. She took a deep breath herself, then leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Greed?"_

**"Huh? Oh... hey. Anna. Sorry about this."**

_"Haha... it's really no problem, Greed. Isn't this a little awkward for you, though?"_

**"Ah... not too much. I thought it would be more awkward than it is, honestly. I mean, it's kind of difficult to get used to. But I should really let you take back over now. It's your body, after all."**

_"Well, it's pretty easy for me to sleep in here anyway. So if you want..."_

**"Nah, nah. I've had enough time for now... I just needed to find them and get them somewhere safe."**

_"You know, it's kind of flattering that you trust me with them. You really think my home is safe for them?"_

**"I know you'll take as good care of them as I would. That's why I wanted you to do it."**

_"Well, I appreciate your confidence in me. So, I guess if you really don't mind..."_

**"Oh, yeah, of course not! Sorry..."**

_"Don't be. I would do anything for you, Greed."_

**"... You're a great girl - you know that, Anna? You're so great."**

_"Aww... no, really, you're the awesome one. I'm not that great. I'm just living up to what I promised you."_

**"Yeah, well... you're great for even holding promises like that in the first place. Most people just see promises as something to be broken."**

_"... I guess that's the one good thing about me. The fact that I'm willing to help out the people I care about."_

**"There are way more great things about you. But this is one thing I really, really appreciate. This is probably the best thing you've ever done for me, Anna. ... Thank you so much."**

_"Well, you're welcome. I'm really happy to do it... like I said, I'd do anything for you."_

**"And that's why you're a great person. Here, let me give you back... uh... yourself."**

_"Hehe... I'll talk to you later, Greed. Love you."_

* * *

Anna groaned in her sleep, then flicked her eyes open and took a look at her surroundings. It was dark, so she thought maybe it was after midnight, at least. She remembered Greed telling her it was nearly eleven when the chimeras had fallen asleep.

She shifted around a bit, and almost cried out when she couldn't move. But then she remembered, the dog chimera Dolcetto had fallen asleep on her lap. She just moved a little, and prepared to go back to sleep. She had missed her body a little, but anything for Greed. It wasn't that much of a bother anyway, though it did feel a little weird coming back into herself. "Ahhhh..."

She felt Dolcetto tense up, and he immediately growled, raising his head. "Anna...? Is something going on? I'll kill whoever's threatening us..."

"Shhh, Dolcetto." She reached down and tenderly petted his head in an attempt to calm him down. She'd clearly woken him up and gotten him worried. "It's okay." She lightly scratched a bit behind his ears, trying to keep him from being worried. "Nobody's threatening us. Everything's alright. Go back to sleep, it's all okay."

"Huh..." He seemed to trust her word, as he lowered his head back down and rubbed his foot against her leg before yawning and settling back in to go to sleep. He murmured something she couldn't quite make out, and then he was asleep again fairly fast.

Anna didn't speak again out of consideration, as she didn't want to wake him right after he'd gotten back to sleep. She did resume carefully stroking him though, using as light of a touch as she could. He really was a good dog... a good man. A good person.

She could see why, beyond the desire to possess as many friends as possible, Greed had cared for this lot. They deserved to be cared about. Why should anyone care that they were chimeras? It wasn't like they'd asked to be this way... and chimera or not, they were good people. She had seen and heard everything, and her heart had already gone out to them. These were the kind of people she liked, that she could connect with, that she felt she could form bonds with.

She glanced at them all; Roa, Dolcetto, and Martel seemed like they could protect themselves well enough, but Bido didn't give off that impression. Had they all been just protecting each other before they'd found Greed? Had they all been on their own? Whatever their situation had been, they were quite obviously a very tight-knit group. If they'd stayed together for... how long had Bido told her it had been, two days before tonight...?

_They must really love each other..._ Absently, Anna grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch and threw it over herself and Dolcetto. She turned her head toward Roa, and let out a breath as she adjusted the blanket.

_If this is what Greed wants me to do... if this is his last wish for me..._ She gradually closed her eyes, the image of the chimeras fading from her vision but staying within her mind's eye.

_I'll take care of them._

* * *

**WHOO. That was a bit longer than my usual chapters. I meant to end it at a different place, but I think it's good I ended it here. It feels a bit more complete and I can lead into the next part a little easier, I believe.**

**I meant for the bit with Greed and Anna talking to each other to be a little more... subtle... and hinting at what was going on. But I guess it kind of hit you over the head with it, didn't it? XD Oh well, I really like how it turned out anyway.**

**Cookies if you figured out what was going on before Greed and Anna's scene! :D**

**... NOBODY CAN SAY NO TO A COOKIE~ *especially if it's a Greed-shaped cookie* XD**

**Anyway, I hope you liked! I'm going to be starting the next part soon so if I have enough interest in this I'll post it up!**

**Review pwease? And you'll get a hug from the chimera of your choice! XD**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
